


Panic!!! in the Livehouse

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has a problem. A very <i>big</i> problem. And it's all to do with Kai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic!!! in the Livehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Size Kink card square of my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big thanks as always to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! *hugs*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Reita had a problem. A _big_ problem.

That problem was Kai's cock.

It shouldn’t have been. After all, Reita was pretty damn sure he was straight. Almost definitely. 99.99% sure. Except... Said cock was getting harder and harder for him to ignore.

It wasn't like he was deliberately checking Kai out or anything! Plus, guys saw each other's junk all the time, at urinals and in the changing room, so it wasn't weird at all to notice just how big it was. Honest.

No, the problem came when they were on stage, when they hugged before Ride. It wasn't a secret Kai always got more than a little excited while playing, hell, they all did but just had ways of hiding it better, and when Kai pulled him in close... Reita could feel _it_. Hard and pressing against his hip, or worse, right up against his own crotch. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was he was actually starting to... like it.

But that didn't make him gay.

Neither did watching Kai flop out after a live. Flat on his back, bulge straining skywards as though the material covering it could barely contain it, Reita expecting it to burst open at any minute, freeing the monster trapped inside, and then he'd get on his knees and... and...

Oh, who was he kidding? He was totally gay for Kai's cock.

So he tried to take preventative action. Not letting Kai get close enough for a hug when on-stage and pre-empting him with a high-five or manly handshake instead. Then running straight to the showers as soon as the show was done. If Kai thought anything was wrong, he kept it to himself, instead just letting Reita take the lead during the intro before skipping over to his drums as usual.

The perfect plan, right? Reita was so sure he’d got away with it too, right up until the last show of the tour. Kai caught Reita's hand as he went in for a high-five and twisted his arm around until he was pressed bodily up against Reita, cock firmly jutting against his hip once again. His voice in Reita's ear was low and dangerous, “We need to talk.”

Fuck. Busted.

Reita swallowed, dreading what he would see once he was released, but Kai was back to his usual sunny self as soon as he dropped Reita's hand, running over to his drums as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He tried to put it out of his mind, letting adrenaline carry him through the rest of the set, but the sense of dread started to build again as Ruki screamed his usual thanks. Time to face the music… He followed Kai off-stage, shoulders drooping, through a winding series of corridors that took them away from the main backstage area. 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking for when Kai stopped suddenly, turning and cornering Reita firmly against the wall, one arm blocking any possible escape. Reita guessed he could maybe duck and crawl under it if he wanted to get away that badly, but… Well, there was his manly pride to consider. What was worse, admitting what the problem was or running away with his arse in the air? 

Kai’s voice took on that dangerous edge again when he finally spoke. “Want to tell me why you've been avoiding me?”

“Avoiding?” Reita found himself stammering, searching for an excuse. “C'mon man, we were just on stage together, how is that avoiding you?”

“You know what I mean. I can’t remember the last time we were alone in a room together for more than ten seconds. You even ran away from me in the hotel last night!”

Oh. That hadn’t been one of Reita’s proudest moments. He’d seen Kai turn the corner into the same corridor and the practically fled the other way and hid in a supply cupboard for half an hour. He was so sure Kai hadn’t seen him though…

“Have I done something to piss you off?”

“Yeah. Kind of.” Reita straightened himself up as best he could and puffed out his chest. How best to put this…? Kai gave him a quizzical look and he ploughed on. “You get too close to me on stage!”

Kai looked even more confused, so Reita started gesturing frantically in the direction of Kai’s cock. “It's that thing! It's too fucking big! I can feel it digging into my side every time you get up close and personal!” There. Would that be enough?

“It's never bothered you before.”

“Yeah, but I've never enjoyed it before!”

...Had he really just said that? He was so fucked. A pin drop would have been deafening in the silence that followed as Reita shuffled nervously, waiting for Kai to respond.

“Oh. I see.” Kai drew closer until he was just a hair's breadth away. “Well, Reita, did you ever stop and think that I might be doing it on purpose?”

On… purpose? Now it was Reita’s turned to be confused. Kai continued, breath hot in Reita’s ear. “You’ve been staring at it for months. Can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun?” A chuckle. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget the sadist that lay behind that dimpled smile. “You’re not exactly good at subtlety.” 

So. Kai knew. All this time, and Kai already fucking knew! Reita’s first instinct was to get angry, but before he could start ranting, his brain caught up. Kai knew, and was driving him crazy on purpose, which meant that he was… ok with the idea? 

The wheels clicking into place must have been written all over his face, as Kai took Reita’s hand and placed it over his still half-hard bulge. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

Reita didn’t need to be asked twice. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, mesmerised as Kai pulled down his zipper. Up close, it was even more impressive. Reita could feel his mouth starting to water at the sight as it started to fully harden once again, while he wondered how on earth he was going to manage to fit it all in his mouth. Or anywhere else for that matter. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try though…

His tongue flickered out hesitantly, just brushing the tip and scooping up a drop of precome. The taste was strange. Salty, faintly bitter, but not unpleasant. He could get used to it… Wait, get used to it? What was he thinking? The throbbing of his own traitorous cock answered that question for him - he couldn’t remember being as hard as this before in his life. Nervous, too. It wasn’t like he’d ever blown a guy before, so he did his best to remember all the things that he liked, licking along the underside in one long sloppy movement, and was relieved when he was rewarded with a moan. He was even more pleased by the even louder moan when he finally took the head of Kai’s cock all the way into his mouth. He could do this, damn it!

His jaw was going to ache later, he was damn sure of it, but he didn’t care. Emboldened, he hollowed his cheeks as much as possible, greedily taking in more of Kai’s cock until he thought he was about to choke, before regretting it and pulling back. There was no way he could take the whole thing, not this time anyway, so he moved one hand up to play with Kai’s balls and focused on licking and sucking around the head, slowly taking in more and more. Kai didn’t seem to mind, sliding his fingers into Reita’s hair and murmuring his encouragement as he sucked. Reita became aware that his own erection was desperately in need of attention, and shifted around to get a hand on his own cock. The angle made things awkward, without the extra hand to steady himself, Reita found himself wobbling, Kai’s cock slipping out and sliding against his cheek instead every few thrusts. Somehow, that just made it hotter, his own strokes speeding up.

Kai’s moans became louder, his thrusts more erratic and then Reita suddenly found his mouth filled with come. Should he spit or something? He wasn’t entirely sure he was up to swallowing quite yet, but he didn’t exactly see anywhere to get rid of it… Yet, there was something kinda hot about keeping Kai’s come in his mouth as his own come splattered against his hand and the floor.

“Here.” A tissue was shoved under his nose. “Sorry, got carried away. Take that as a compliment though, ok?”

Reita nodded gratefully as he wiped his hand then spat the contents of his mouth into the tissue. It wasn’t actually that bad, but… Baby steps. Maybe next time. 

Next time. There was that treacherous thought again… 

Kai helped him get back to his feet. “I’m going to hit the showers. Want to join me?”

“Uh, don’t think I’m ready for that yet…”

“I didn’t say we were going to share.” Kai winked. “Seriously though, next time you have a problem, just come talk to me, ok?”

Reita nodded. Sadist or not, Kai was Leader for a reason, and if it meant another encounter like this, then maybe, just maybe, he could learn to face his problems head on. It was more enjoyable than running away, anyway…


End file.
